Love Doesn't have to hurt
by Twilightlover418213
Summary: Jace and Clary hate each other. However, when her mother dies, she is alone and needs support. The only one who gets through to her is Jace. Can he fix her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Set after City of Bones. Also Clary and Jace are not related. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except my ideas which are in this story. **

**CPOV**

My mother had now been in a coma for several weeks and I did not see her coming out of it. I'd been in the hospital for the past weeks and if anything, I was beginning to go mad. The four walls of her room were boring, it was lucky that my mother wasn't awake, else she would have been decorating and reorganising. I still couldn't help but think that if it hadn't have been for Valentine she would be fine. But he sent his handy henchmen to do his dirty work and this was her only resort. I knew I should be more upset but I couldn't afford to fall behind on my training with the Shadowhunters and Luke admired my decision not to mope. That was what he seemed to be doing more and more recently and it was starting to get me down. Mum would want me to be happy.

Recently, due to this accident, I had moved into the institute, I had lived here during the battle with Valentine and Hodge but I had made it more permanent. I had my own room and everything. Luke couldn't have me at his place due to the fact he stayed day and night with my mother. It wouldn't be fair on him to have to leave to come back and watch me. I couldn't go back to the house now either considering that Valentine knew I was his daughter and down to the fact that most of it had been destroyed during the blast. That meant the boarding house was my only option. It was basically a refuge for Shadowhunters. I earned my privilege to be here through the fact my mother and father were Shadowhunters, not that I wanted to associated with them with this matter considering what they did. It was run by Maryse and Robert Lightwood. My one friend so far had been there Nine year old son Max. He loved new people but I was told that once I'd been here a while, he would give up on me, it still made me feel better that he wanted around at the moment.

The other 3 people that I knew to be living here were Isabelle, Alec and their adoptive brother Jace. Isabelle was alright but she didn't seem to like me much. I nearly got her brother killed so I suppose she held a grudge. It wouldn't be good when we went out. Her brother was Alec, I nearly got him killed and he used to have a thing for Jace, he'd moved on to the warlock Magnus Bane, however, that was on the quiet due to the fact The other person was Jace, I wasn't keen on him considering that had hated me since I set foot in the Shadowhunter Institute. I had heard him saying he would get rid of me after a few days.

I was currently sitting in my new room thinking about all the bad things that had gone wrong for me in my life. My father, Valentine, wasn't on the scene, which at the moment was a good thing, I think everyone was on edge for the possibility that I was going to switch allegiance. However, the change of that was limited and that was a good thing from what I gathered. He was a maniac and the reason that my mother was in a coma. He had used all of us as instruments in his clever little scheme, however, the one that got hurt was my mum.

I jumped out of my current mind state when I heard a banging on my door. As there were 4 kids here so we obviously didn't need to be so polite and formal. It was nice to have so much privacy and it was nice that some people were polite but it did get so annoying. "Come in", I shouted at the door. I wondered who would bother me but I would soon find out. The door flung open and I saw Isabelle. Isabelle was the exact opposite of me. She was tall, with long black hair. She was also the envy of several guys. Simon being one of them. Simon, I was longing to talk to him, but it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Hi, I just came to say dinner is nearly ready, and to also welcome you to the institute properly. I know we don't talk that much but it's nice to have another girl here. They hardly turn up here. Maybe we could hang out later? I mean, I totally understand if you don't want to considering everything you've been through. Now I'm blabbering and going on and feel free to tell me to shut up. I don't hate you by the way, I know what happened to Alec wasn't your fault."

She knew about my Mum but no-one since I arrived had mentioned it. I just smiled at her, she was being nice and no-one else had since I arrived. It was a shame of who her brother was but you couldn't choose your family. "I'd love to hang out, I am kinda lonely at the moment considering the situation. I'll be down in a few, just need to sort myself out".

She returned my smile and walked away. At least I had more than a nine year old as a friend. I walked to the bathroom and looked at my reflection. I didn't know I had been crying until I noticed the tear marks down my face and the red blotchy eyes.

I rushed to hide that and hurry to dinner. It was nice that Maryse and Robert did this for us. Although they did treat everyone as their own. I rushed down and into the dining room to see that the only space left was next to Jace. This would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV**

Dinner was the most awkward experience I had ever experienced. It rivalled the time someone thought that Simon and myself were dating and it spread round the school within a lunch break and everyone seemed to believe it for a while, till we told them that we were just good friends. _Simon_. I longed to see him but we still weren't perfect after the fact he had said that he had feelings for me and I knocked him back. I was in a confused place but it didn't mean that what I said was wrong, he was my best friend though and I wasn't willing to give up on my friendship with him just because I didn't say the thing he wanted to hear. This was better than me lying to him and pretending that I cared. This was rivalling that experience due to the fact I had never met Maryse or Robert and the others knew nothing about me or my life, this was an interrogation, and I really didn't like speaking about myself.

Maryse started to speak, "We have all prepared some questions for you, so we know who you are and so we can get to know you, so firstly, what's your name?"

That was the easiest question I could answer about myself, "Clarissa Adele Fray", I said unwavering. They all looked at me like I had lied. It was my name and I obviously knew what it was. Maryse shot me a glare, "This won't work if you're not honest, full birth name". I shot her a glare back. She obviously knew this so why was she dragging out. "Fine, Clarissa Adele Fairchild-Morgenstern. I prefer the name Clary and I still go by the name Clary Fray, and I would rather that you didn't use my birth name, that is not who I am, I was brought up as Clary Fray and I will always be Clary Fray".

Robert was the next to ask me a question. "When were you born"? That was the next easiest question I could answer. "August 1991, Jace should already know that, since he woke me up on it to give me a witchlight and leave again". Jace glared at me, he chipped in very quickly, "Only because every Shadowhunter needs on". They all shot a look at him. He put his hands up in defeat, "What, can't I even try to be nice and defend myself anymore?" They shot him another look and made him be quiet yet again. He sulked back into his chai, with a clear look of defeat on his face.

"Okay, I'm next, I won't ask such an obvious question, where did you learn to draw like you have?" Issy had to ask the question which required the longest answer. "Well, my mother was an artist, well as an artist and I learnt from her. She taught me the basics and I developed my skills, then I went to Art School and did Summer classes and now all I need is a pencil and paper and I get lost in my own world".

Alec was just about to ask his question when I looked down and noticed that my plate was empty. This would be the perfect time to escape. "Excuse me Maryse, do you mind if I was excused, I mentioned to Luke that I would try to visit my mother today as I have not seen her for a few days". She was about to say no, I knew this from the look on her face. But Robert put his hand on his wife's and just said it was fine.

I was about to leave the institute when Robert and Jace appeared behind me. "Clarissa", I winced and he changed what he was going to say. "Clary, would you mind if Jace goes with you. Your still in your training and Jace would be able to protect you better than if you were on your own. He will stay hidden all the time and just be in the background".

"Well, I would rather go on my own but if you think it would be better for my own safety I suppose it might be a good thing". This was going to be the worst experience of my life. The other experiences were just humiliating, this was horrid. Jace hated me for what had nearly happened to Alec and I hated him for what he nearly did for Simon.

He nodded and walked off. I turned to Jace immediately. "Don't think I'm going to talk to you, or even acknowledge you. I'm not your friend and I have still not forgive you about what nearly happened to Simon. You don't think of the consequences of what you put people in". He shrugged. I knew he hated me for the most part and I wasn't considering being nice.

I walked out the door before he even had time to reply. I kept my fast pace up until I reached the subway station. It was the quickest way around town and I wanted to see my mum. I missed having her company in my life and there was so much I wanted to tell her. I wanted to tell her who I was living with and how Isabelle and myself were becoming friends. I knew she wouldn't respond but it would at least be nice to try. The doctors at the hospital had told me that it would be good to carry on talking to her, just to see whether or not anything I said triggered some sort of reaction from her. Nothing had worked so far, however, it might be that she was blocking the part of her life that belonged to the Shadowhunters. She had never mentioned it to me, therefore I had a feeling that she didn't want me to be part of this land.

When we reached the hospital, Luke was sitting in the waiting room. "What you doing here? Why aren't you in there?"

"You might wanna take a seat" was all that was said.


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV**

I knew what Luke was going to say before the words left his lips. Of course Jocelyn had died. There had been a shift in the force. Everybody had felt it. I felt bad for Clary. I know I didn't like her but to know that your parent had died is the worst news that could be told to someone. I had had to go through this when I knew the true origins of my birth. I had gone through so much loss. Being told my mother had died when I was young and then to see the person who was meant to be my father die and then to find it wasn't true and to find they actually were dead is terrible. But here was Clary being told her mother was dead and her father was a psychopath. Not that being told your father was a psychopath any other time of the year was going to be any better.

"Clary, I'm so sorry for your loss, I know what you are going through. I have been there before and it isn't a good place. I'm here to help you all I can. I can be whatever you need. I know we don't always get on but this is not the time to be alone. We're all here to help you".

She just sat there staring at the wall. She hadn't cried. She hadn't spoken. She just remained silent. Luke had shuffled up to where she was sitting and had his arm around her. He was upset, but he didn't let it show. He had to be strong for her. This was a bad time for everyone. "Luke, I'm going back to the institute. We need to finalise some things back there. Especially as Jocelyn was a Shadowhunter, she needs a proper burial. We need to inform the Silent Brothers. She needs a proper burial".

He nodded. I rushed back to the institute. We had to organise two funerals really. The proper formality with Silent Brothers and then a mini funeral for all of Jocelyn and Clary's friends. It only seemed proper for them to have this. However, judging by what Clary had said from her life, the only people that they really interacted with were Simon and Luke. Therefore, it may be possible due to Luke's links and the fact Simon knew everything for them to go to the Silent Brothers burial.

Once I reached the institute I walked straight towards the library. That was where Maryse spent most of her time now that Hodge was gone. She never seemed to be in the same place as him when he was here and now her hate for him had increased. We could have all died and it would have been his fault. I racked my brain to find a way of telling Maryse that one of her former friends had died. Even though they weren't close anymore it was still important that they knew. No matter how upsetting it would appear to be for them.

I knocked on the library door and waited. I was just about the open the door when Robert flung it open. "Ah, Jace. I was wondering if you were back yet. I was wondering if there had been any news. Why are you here anyway? Is there a particular thing you needed or were you just here for the piano? I know you're fond of it".

"Actually Robert, there was something. Do you remember Jocelyn? She was Valentine's wife. You were in the circle together I believe". He nodded and looked at me to carry on. "Well, we went to the hospital and Luke was there". He stopped me for a second. "Luke, do you mean Lucian. As in former Shadowhunter and circle member, now a werewolf". I nodded and continued. "He was outside and it seems Jocelyn is dead. I came back so everything could be started. Clary hasn't taken it well so could you make the necessary preparations while I collect her".

"Yes, of course. I'll warn Isabella and Alec and break it to Maryse. Bring Luke as well".

I walked back into the hospital. I hated these places. They were creepy. I know that they are meant to heal the sick but considering my father died I consider these places full of pain, hurt and death. That was what they were really. I then thought of the fact I should have gotten Isabelle to get into contact with Simon to bring a few things and be support for her. She would want him around even if we didn't. However, from recent conversations it seemed that she didn't even want Simon around. She hadn't been in contact with him recently

I walked to where I had left Luke and found that he was sitting alone. "Where is she?" I didn't have any concern with being polite. My only concern was completing the task and getting away from this place and away from Clary. We hated each other and no matter what was going on that was never going to change. "She locked herself in the bathroom after you left. She's been in there ever since and is refusing to come out for anyone. The staff don't seem to mind her being in there. I suppose I'm relieved that she is showing some emotion". I couldn't help but think if I was an emotional wreck if I'd want a werewolf looking after me.

"Do you want me to try and talk to her? I know what she's going through. My father died when I was younger and I believe that this is similar. Of course she never had her father around, much for the better. But I never had my mother back and I know how it is to depend on someone and then for them to die. She has got to adapt and I will try and help her if you like". I was trying to extend an olive branch, it was the least I could do.

He shook his head and I shrugged. It really didn't bother me if I was needed or not. I was only back because I was sent back to collect her. If she didn't want to come. She didn't have to. "You're welcome to come when she leaves the sanctuary of the bathroom, I'm heading home. I'm really not keen of these sorts of places".

With that I walked out of the hospital into the crisp, cold night in New York.


	4. Chapter 4

**JPOV**

I was woken up the next morning by a very tired looking Max. It wasn't surprising that he was tired, it was 5am. Unless this was for a mission, I was not going to be very impressed, he was a little brother to me, but he was a pain at some points.

"Hey Max, what's wrong that you need to wake me up so early". I resisted the urge to go on. But one thing I did know, if I was awake this early and any longer I'd never get back to sleep. "Jace, the girl next to me keeps crying and it keeps waking me up. Can I stay with you tonight?" I could never no to him he had such a cute, sweet face. He was the brother I never had. "Maxi, why couldn't you have gone to see Alec? He should be here". He shook his head. "Issy says his gone away to see someone called Magnus. I haven't seen him since last night". I shuffled out of bed as Max crawled in. "Thank you Jace, you're the best". I smiled slightly and shuffled out the room. Since I was awake I might as well stay awake.

I walked into the kitchen. No-one was ever normally awake at this time so I was surprised when I walked into the dining room with some breakfast to find Luke sitting at the head of the table with a book. I kept forgetting that as well as being a werewolf, that he had once been a worthy Shadowhunter. However, that did not mean that at 5am, I was going to be polite and engage in a decent conversation until after my first cup of coffee. Then it was debatable whether or not I could actually be bothered.

"Jace, I hope you don't mind but I've put Clary in the room next to Max. I didn't know where else I could put her as nobody is awake. We didn't get back until about 2am. What are you actually doing up at this time in the morning?"

"Well, you out Clary in the room next to Max. And Max couldn't sleep, he came into my room and asked to sleep so I decided to get up and let him sleep. It was easier than trying to yet to sleep with him in the bed. Anyway, it should be fine for her to be there for the moment. But you may wanna move her before tonight though. Especially if I have any chance of sleeping".

He nodded and went back to his reading. Although I felt a need to interrupt once more. "You know, if you're hiding out, you may wanna leave before 6. Maryse gets up then and I have a feeling that you may get quizzed. She interrogated Clary on her return. Although, if you're not hiding out there shouldn't be a problem".

"Well actually, I am trying to avoid them. It's nearly 20 years since I last saw them, I don't think that they have will accept me being back here. I am not a welcome addition by any stretch of the imagination. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Clary. Robert doesn't want me here, neither does Maryse".

"You've got that right", came from the door.

"Maryse, what are you doing up this early?" I was shocked to see her at this early hour. She never got up before 6. I should know the amount of times Max has gotten me up recently. She was normally the last of us to get up, I didn't know what to, I did want to leave but nothing would be better than this showdown.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Clary and everything she said to me last night. She said a lot of things that hit home and it put a few things into perspective. Anyway, you shouldn't be worrying about me, I should be worrying about you, what are you doing up this early?"

She still hadn't truly acknowledged Luke's existence at the table, I knew that the trouble they had had in the Circle wasn't really anything to do with Luke, he was out by the time of the uprising. "Max came and got me up. He couldn't sleep, no one's really thought of the effect that having all these different strangers in the house is having on him. Especially considering that they will be living in the house with us as well, I thought it best I got up instead of fighting him for the blanket and the bigger portion of the bed". I chuckled, Max was lovely, but he was a nightmare to try and sleep with, he always stole the blankets and the majority of the bed. "I'm going to go and check on everyone, might take Clary out for some breakfast, I have a feeling you have a lot to discuss". Maryse smiled, which was a rarity and Luke nodded. "Just get Clary to text if you want me to pick you up". I nodded subtly as I left to go wake Clary.

I walked down the hall to where Clary was sleeping. I tapped lightly on the door, and didn't get a response, I twisted the door knob, doubting that with the time they got in that she would have considered locking it. Opening the door as silently as I could, I saw her laying in the bed, silently sleeping. It seemed a shame to wake her up but needs must, I was starving, and if I was up, I'd make sure that as many people as possible joined me.

I silently stepped over her jacket that she had thrown on the floor and tapped her arm. "Clary, wake up". She shot up like a blot, "Clary, it's me, relax". She relaxed slightly and slumped back into bed. "What are you doing getting me up this early Jace, you know I didn't get in till late last night". I walked over to the other side of the bed and flopped down. Clary shuffled over slightly so I had some space to get comfy, "I know but Max got me up because you kept waking him up so I left him in my room and decided to get you up. Fancy coming for breakfast". She rolled over and propped herself up on her arm. "Are you asking me on a date Jace?" I smiled, "If that is what you wanted, you should have just asked, but no, it's an invite to breakfast, with Isabelle, Luke is talking to Maryse in the kitchen. Plus, there are a few things that I was to ask Isabelle without prying ears". She smiled, "Get out then, need to get dressed".

I walked out and down the corridor to where Issy was. I lightly knocked on her door as well knowing she was already up as Max had informed me she sent him. She opened the door and revealed that she was already dressed and ready to go. "I figured as soon as Max went to you that you'd get up and out of bed so I knew you'd wake me up. Going for breakfast are we?" I smiled and nodded, "Thank you by the way, I didn't really want waking up, but you did me a favour. Means we can sort things out with Clary".

We went down to the lobby and waiting for Clary. She appeared with a sad look upon her face, what were we to expect, she had just found out her mother was dead. "Off we go then; I'm starving". We walked into New York and my favourite restaurant, we'd all been here before and we all knew what we'd have, it saved time.

Kaelie came over and showed us to a table. "You're down here early, having the usual". I smiled and put my arm round her, "yes of course we are". She returned the smile and I heard Clary scoff. Was anything I ever did good enough for her?

Kaelie got up and rushed out the kitchen. I took the opportunity to talk about Alec without prying ears. "Issy, where is Alec? Max said that he'd gone off to see Magnus". Isabelle and Clary shared a secret look. "Jace, I can't say anything about it, he told me that you couldn't know because you'd treat him differently. But since he's not here and I suppose you could lie, he's… erm I don't know how to say this", she looked away and Clary piped up, "He's kinda gay, and you can't tell anyone". Issy shot a death glare but nodded.

"Ohhh that makes sense, of course I won't tell no one. Anyway, the food nearly here and we still have things to discuss, like the funeral. Did your mum have any friends or family that she would have like invited should she have ever died?" Clary shrugged, "Not that I would know of. I'd prefer it if it was only us and Luke really if that's possible". I smiled, "Yes it is, we'll give her a burial of a Shadowhunter, even though she was exiled, she is still entitled. The Silent Brothers will bury her". She nodded and looked down at the plate of food that she had been given.

"We'll plan it back at the institute for you later". That was where we ended the conversation and began breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – Thank you for the reviews. Thank you to the guest reviewer that called my story "boring". I accept criticisms but I also would prefer if when you think my story is boring that you give me feedback about why it is boring. Anyway sorry for the rant, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**LPOV**

I was sitting in the kitchen watching Maryse cooking breakfast. She'd even offered to cook for me, I politely declined, I was slightly nervous at the fact I had to even be in her presence after this long. We were never exactly close when we were in the Circle together, I was closer to Robert, maybe that was because Maryse had Alec, she wasn't always with the circle, and when she was she always hung around with Jocelyn and Robert.

She was still looking at the breakfast when she first spoke. "I didn't know you lived in New York, of the whole world, I never thought you would come here". Her voice was monotone, with no hint of emotion. "I came here to create a mundane life for myself, I brought a little bookshop in Manhattan, after a while I found out that Jocelyn lived her and I got back in with her. She knew what I was and accepted it, it was more than I could expect. I'm the leader of the werewolf coven though, I didn't want that but I can say its broaden a lot of things". She scoffed when I mentioned the werewolf.

"Did Valentine never tell you that he made me go there to meet him and that's how I got turned. He came after I got bitten and told me that he'd instigated the whole attack and that this was my fate for having feeling for his wife. Of course Jocelyn though I was dead till I contacted her. In return as her revenge he fed her from the Mortal Cup". She turned from her cooking. "I'm sorry, I never knew any of this, I can't believe that what he did actually happened, the inquisitor didn't mention anything about this when we were interrogated".

She turned back to the cooking before spooning it out onto two plates. "I know you said you didn't want any food but I thought you might be lying ever so slightly". I smiled as she passed the food over with some cutlery. "The Inquisitor didn't know what happened to me. Valentine was presumed dead, his bones were found, so my secret died with him, and obvious Jocelyn believed that I had died as she was fed his lies". She smiled sympathetically, I knew this was an actual feeling and not just her pretending to feel sorry for me.

"You know you and Clary are welcome to stay here as long as you like. Ill smooth things out with Robert, he'll understand what happened, I'll make him understand what happened. Is there any news about the funeral preparations? You know the Shadowhunter way is to bury shortly after death at the Silent City".

I looked down, "Not yet, I haven't really broached the topic with Clary, to me the funeral is truly down to what Clary wants, she was her mother". Maryse nodded and continue with her breakfast.

I heard the front door open and the kids return and go upstairs. "If you don't mind Maryse, I'll go and broach that subject with Clary now, while she's in a vaguely good mood". I got up and left the kitchen and rushed up the stairs to find Clary.

I tapped on her door and heard her mumble "come in" quietly. I pushed the door lightly to see Jace and Isabelle sitting in the room with her. "I can come back later if its more convenient Clary?" She smiled and got up and shut the door. "Not at all Luke, I wanted your advice actually. We discussed Mums funeral while we were out for breakfast, I've decided that I'd prefer if it was just us at the institute that came to the burial with the Silent Brothers, it needs to be done". It took me aback that they'd already spoken to Clary about how she wanted her mother buried.

"That is totally fine Clary, that was what I was actually coming to take to you about, Maryse said if you wanted a Shadowhunter burial then she'd liaise with the Silent Brothers and organise a time and date, we can get the body delivered to the morgue in the institute so there aren't as many questions asked".

For someone whose mother had just died, she was handling the situation very well. There hadn't been many tears, it was in somewhat inevitable really that she was going to have died. "I'll go back and talk to Maryse". She smiled as I left and returned to her conversation with the guys.

**CPOV **

Luke had just agreed my funeral plans without any argument, I expected some more feedback from him as he knew what happened at Shadowhunter funerals but I didn't get any.

Issy shuffled closer to me and put her arm round me, "Your handling this very well, I mean if my mum died I'd be an emotional wreck, unless she died in battle, I'd be upset and everything but I knew she died protecting the cause of Shadowhunters and died with honour and glory". I looked at me, "Don't get me wrong, I'm upset and everything but if I don't show it to anyone and let anyone know that I'm hurting then it doesn't feel as real".

Jace scoffed, "We all know your hurting, you can get away with showing it, we don't mind, I know what it's like to lose a parent, it's not the best feeling in the world, anyway, if you need to talk, you know where I am, doors always open, so to speak". Suddenly the front door opened, so Isabelle and Jace rushed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Apologies from the off set, I know I am bad at updating but the university has been hectic and I know that from now on I should be able to focus on the stories a little bit more than I have been. **

**CPOV**

It had been a day since Jace had said his door would always be open to me. I hadn't seen him since he had said this. The Clave had arrived at the point that the conversation had ended, I was being kept out the way as they didn't necessarily need to know about me just yet. Luke had left the institute. He was banished for the fact he was a downworlder. It didn't matter that he had pledged his allegiance to the Clave in a previous life and the fact he had saved the world from the wrath of Valentine didn't matter. He hadn't been in touch with me either.

I'd been sat looking at the same four walls all day, I was going to venture outside but the corridor had quite a lot of activity and since I wasn't meant to be here, I didn't want to be noticed. I'd text Simon, however, I knew he was still angry at the fact I was staying here and not going with him, however, after his outburst of declaration of feelings, I was in no mood to go and stay with him. I must say that his outburst, as heartfelt as it may have been, was truly unnecessary, I had never had any feelings other than those of the fact he was one of my closest and dearest friends, it was only due to what had previously seemed to have occurred with Jace that he was jealous.

Since it was clear that I could not leave this room, no matter how much I wanted to, I grabbed my notebook off the side to work on my drawing skills. I was never going to be as good as my mother, however, she was dead now and comparing myself to a dead person was always going to land me in trouble. I hadn't mastered the skill of hiding things in the paper since I retrieved the Mortal Cup, I'd personally sworn myself off this trick, mainly because I nearly died in the previous attempts.

I didn't know how long I had been in my own little world drawing, but it had been long enough for the weather to draw in and one hell of a storm to be erupting outside of the institute. This place was creepy enough when the glamour was up outside, let alone when there was a storm brewing that would shoot lightning down around it. I stood looking out of the window onto the streets below. Those people didn't know what the institute did for them on a daily basis and they didn't know of the potential dangers that were lurking in every street.

There was a light tap on the door and Jace walked in. "Hi Clary, I thought considering you shouldn't really be leaving up here, I would bring you some dinner". I smiled. I didn't expect them to go to any effort. "Thank you, it's lovely that you went to the effort". He placed the food down and went to leave. "Please stay Jace, I haven't had any human company since last night, Simon isn't speaking to me after I refused to leave with him, and I obviously can't have him over here due to the Clave being here, and Luke's left and isn't returning my calls".

He walked over to the door and closed it down. He sat on the end of the bed and looked at me while I picked at the food. "Did Issy cook this?" I looked down at the plate. It looked extremely inedible. But it was the only meal that I had had today and wasn't going to turn my nose up at it. "Yeah, we tried to tell her that we'd order in but she insisted that she'd cook, feel free to dump it out the window if you don't want it". I laughed, Issy tried but she was never going to be the best cook in the world, even with some serious training, I doubted whether anything she'd cook would be edible. I put the lid back over the plate and put it on the dresser.

"I don't suppose there is anyway of seeking me out of the institute to go and get some proper food is there, I'm dying to have some fresh air and see actual people". He got back up and looked out the door. Okay, we can leave on the basis that you follow my instructions and do what you want when you are told". I nodded, I grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair and seemed eager to leave. We tiptoed along the corridor. When we reached the end Jace pushed me against the wall and looked around the corner. When he signalled we moved down towards the lift.

He pressed the button on the lift and it screeched to a halt. We stepped inside as Jace pressed the button to go down. Two floors before we could escape the lift stopped. Alec stepped in and the doors closed again. "Jace" he hissed as if I was here. "What, Issy's cooking wasn't up to many standards and Clary is human, she needs interaction and food. We're only going out for a little while just so she can get fresh air and food". He sighed and looked away. "I guess I'd better come with you. I'm in their good graces at the moment which is more than I can say about you Jace". Jace smiled and continued the lift.

They both left the lift and checked that the coast was clear before allowing me to get out of the lift. They began to unlock the door and soon I was hit with the cold air of the night. Just before we could get out the door, Issy appeared. Quietly she whispered, "Where do you guys think you're sneaking out to?" I smiled at her, "We're just popping out, I was fed up of being cooped up and Jace is going to take me out for some food, aren't you Jace".

I'd dropped Jace right in it, Issy would have known that Jace said that I probably shouldn't eat and she would kill him for doubting her cooking ability. No one wanted to do that. "Is that right Jace, what happened to the food I gave you to give Clary, why didn't she get it". He just shrugged and looked away. "We'd better get going, hey Clary, let me know when you see somewhere worthy of food".

I smiled and walked along the road until I saw the little café that Jace had taken me to shortly after I joined the Shadowhunter world. "Isn't this the place you guys go; we can go here if you want?" They all nodded in acceptance and walked inside. I went in before Jace and was quickly pulled aside, "I meant what I said yesterday Clary, I'm here for you when you need to talk". I smiled at him. "I know, how about when we get back to the institute, let's have some fun and leave the heavy stuff till later". He smiled and led me inside.

This was going to be a long evening.

**A/N Sorry that this isn't very long, it was the best I can do at the moment, with university still finishing up. As usual, please review and let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N – Hello, I know I promised to update more but I have had a very hectic week. I finished exams, finished my part time work and had my birthday, then was called in to cover other shifts, and haven't had time to write in that hecticness. **

**Chapter 7 **

**CPOV **

**Meal**

During the meal, there wasn't much conversation. Jace and Alec spoke about the events previously, and Isabelle sat in silence, contemplating what was going on. The Clave were in the institute, they wanted to meet me in a location that I was comfortable for, however, everyone had kept me out of the way, I wasn't exactly ready for an inquisition.

It felt uncomfortable, being here, Alec still didn't like me after our disagreement about Jace, and Jace wasn't keen after the incident with the demon and Alec. Isabelle was okay with me only just. We sat in silence for the meal. It was the first food I'd had in a while, Isabelle chirped up occasionally, with a comment that had us all thinking, however, when she realised we weren't really interested she didn't speak much more.

We left after Jace paid, we all walked outside into the cold air. I wrapped my coat around me, however, it didn't offer much protection from the air.

During the walk back, I began to feel my phone buzzing in my back pocket. I pulled it out to reveal that Simon was calling me. I hadn't spoken to Simon since the whole incident, where he decided that he was going to declare his love for me. I was however, glad that he had finally gotten back to me. For the most part, our one sided conversation was beginning to seem a little stalker like.

I dropped back a couple of paces for Jace and everyone could still see me but weren't close enough to them for them to hear the conversation.

"Hello, Simon, is that you?" There was silence at the other end of the line. "Clary, thank god you've answered, I think that I have a serious problem".

"Simon, I'm so sorry for what happened the other night. I know that what I said hurt you, but that was never my intention. I love you, just not like that". The line went quiet yet again. I was getting worried.

"Clary, I need to come to the institute. There is seriously something wrong with me, I need to speak to you guys, "Clary I think I'm becoming a vampire, I'm starting to hurt in the sun, and I don't want to eat normal food, I'm craving blood, especially when I'm around my mum and sister. I'm scared, I need your help, and Jace and Alec's help".

He must have been desperate if he was allowing them to help. He absolutely hated Jace and yet was asking for his help. "Okay, come to the institute, I'll come meet you, and we can discuss everything". I heard him sighed in relief and finish the call, I didn't even get a goodbye.

I caught back up with the guys that were in front of me, "Guys, Simon is coming to the institute, he has a serious problem and needs our help". Everyone nodded and carried on walking in silence.

When we got back to the institute, I led Jace back up to my room. Even though he'd been in many times, he still awkwardly hovered by the door until I invited him in. The he walked in and shut the door before hovering awkwardly in a different place.

I sat down on the bed, motioning to Jace to sit down. He walked over and sat on the bed beside me. We hadn't really been in this close a proximity recently, I had a feeling he was still hating on me for what had happened to Alec, but he was recovered now and Jace was beginning to spend more time around me.

"I don't know what you expect me to do or say really, my mother has died, I have planned her funeral. I know I should be upset but I can't do anything about it". He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. "I remember when my father died, I was 10 and I saw it happen, obviously being that age it was easy to cry about it, and in fact that was probably the last time that I did cry, but it is easier to cry and let it out than it is to bottle it up, bottling things up is a sure fire way to damage yourself, you need to think about that".

I looked at him with the same sympathy, we had talked a few times about when he was a child, however, it was never in any depth. I could feel the tears welling. "I miss her; I really miss her. I know she lied to me all my life, but she was still my mother. Luke isn't even around for me, I'm alone". The tears started falling now, Jace shuffled closer to me and put his arm round me, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I know you do, we're all here for you, it'll be okay". The tears continued to fall, I wrapped my arms around him, leaning into him and continued crying.

**JPOV**

I'd been with Clary in her room for several hours now we'd discussed what she was feeling and that led her to breaking down in my arms. She was always so strong and hid all her feelings, but she needed the escape, she couldn't keep bottling everything up like she had been. She couldn't always speak to Simon and Luke about her problems, as they didn't really know what she was going through. I'd been through the loss of a parent, I could try and help her. She'd stopped crying and was now just curled up against on the bed, she was beginning to fall asleep against me.

Soon enough, she was fast asleep against my side. We hadn't yet told her that he mother's funeral was tomorrow. That would now be a job for the morning, so I pulled the bed covers up over both of us, and settled in for the night.

Before I managed to drop off to sleep, there was a swift knock at the door, before it twisted open. Alec was standing in the doorway whilst Simon peeked round from behind him.

Simon was the first to speak. "So I guess that answers why she didn't come get me, I going". He left quickly with Alec, still looking in disgust at myself and Clary. "I didn't expect you to be in this position Jace, I thought you were better than that". He left and shut the door. This wasn't what I expected out of an innocent act.

He should have been glad that Clary had someone to speak to and help her relate to. She also hadn't slept for ages, so she needed this. Yet everyone was on my case. Clary shuffled and sat up, I removed my arm, "Was that Simon I heard a little while ago?" I wasn't going to upset her tonight, "No, no one, just Alec checking on me". She wouldn't appreciate the lie, but it'd do her good to get some sleep. She laid back down and I put my arm round her, settling in for the night again.


End file.
